This invention relates generally to cleaning of poly carbonate drinking water bottles, and more particularly concerns cleaning compositions of this type that are free of chlorine and will not cause stress cracking or crazing of such containers.
The problems of chlorine fume production, and stress cracking and crazing of polycarbonate containers arise during washing or cleaning of same, using conventional cleaning compositions. Such containers are commonly used for drinking water, they are considered re-usable, and therefore must be washed or cleaned. Public health regulations require an alkalinity titration equivalent to 0.35% as sodium hydroxide; however, a pH higher than 11.0 can be detrimental and cause the described crazing and stress cracking. Also, since the bottles are used for drinking water, the cleaning compositions must be non-toxic and leave no objectionable odor or taste. No way was known to avoid such problems, using conventional cleaning compositions.